To the Market
by Chrysolite Pond
Summary: Kagome has some problems of her own. What with meeting a known stranger and then the knews Kikyou has to tell, her life is gonna change.


To the Market

By: Chrysolite Pond

_Warning: Inuyasha does not belong to me. Rumiko Takahashi made it up first, although, I wish I was the one who had had that brilliant idea. Anyway no point in crying over misspelled silk, or was that spilled milk? The point is, you snooze you lose. Well I'm glad I was able to right this fic for you guys. Everyone remember to review or I'll track you down like a hound dog….. (sweat drops) sort of. LOL Sorry for all you Kagome lovers, this story is based on Kagome and Inuyasha, but there isn't a very happy ending for Kagome, so you might want to NOT read this story if love Kagome so much. 'Cause totally, I'm a Kikyou lover and this is my first fic. I want it to be good, and there are barely any stories where Kikyou is the one that ends up happy, but if you want to read it don't worry, it won't all be bad for Kagome. Just she won't get everything she wanted. If you want to read you better give me a review and tell me what you think. I'll touch up a little on your ideas. Ah well, I hope you enjoy the story. Now then, ahem…..drum roll…….please?_

**Part One: **

Country Side in the City or was it the other way around:

"Kagome, hurry off and go to the market dear, I need some cabbage and I need it now!" Kikyou Higurashi demanded from her younger sister Kagome. Kagome sighed, "Oh, all right," She stalked off sulking. Putting on her hat she pranced angrily out the door. Stepping outside in the sunlight she began jogging towards the market in town. She would be there soon, and she would buy Kikyou all that cabbage she wanted, that would show her! Oh, why couldn't she just do it herself? Kagome thought. "Hey Kagome!" a friendly voice called from behind her. "Sango!" she exclaimed as she spun on her heel to meet her friend. "Don't forget about me!" another voice wailed. "Miroku….." Kagome stated dryly. "Why Kagome, I thought you would be pleased to see me!" Miroku said showing his hurt. "You pervert, I'd want to see you if I wanted to be groped!" Kagome gritted out of her teeth. "Well, you'll have to get used to me Kag, because I happen to be Sango's boyfriend now," he said smiling broadly at Sango. Sango flinched. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she was sure it must have hit the ground from the bruise she found on her chin later on. "Every girl has got to have their guy!" Sango explained lamely. Kagome sighed; she knew she would never find hers. She was too busy serving everyone buy running errands to the market. "Kagome dear, run the market and buy this or buy that, no maybe those!" Kagome angered just thinking about it. "Anyway, where are you two going?" she asked the two politely. "We're off to the market, you?" Sango replied. "You should know buy now," Kagome retorted. "Well then, looks like we shall be accompanying you….." Miroku started when Kagome heard a sort of squeal escape Sango's lips. It almost sounded like a pig, Kagome thought to herself humorously. "Pervert!" Sango cried as she gave him a slap to his face. Sango had been wearing a long skirt and a white sweater with a blue T-shirt underneath, but did anything stop the pervert from groping? NO! She tugged her skirt right. The pervert had managed to sneak up behind her and grab hold of her bottom….again. Miroku sighed. "I miss this too much and too often." he stated as he rubbed the spot where he had been slapped.

_I have to give Inuyasha a last name, so in honor of Inuyasha's creator, his last name is Rumiko._

"Do I have to go?" 17-year old Inuyasha Rumiko asked his mother in a voice that clearly said he had no intention what so ever to go the peasants market to buy carrots and chicken for his mother.

It _would_ seem pretty undignified for someone in high class such as himself. Not like the country people or the peasants. They were all filthy humans. Only demons lived as royalty. "Inuyasha, do it _now_!" his father growled from the table. He sighed, and off he went to the stupid peasant market to but carrots and chicken. Why didn't mother make his older brother Sesshomaru go? This was totally unfair! Sesshomaru was stronger and quicker, he could get there and back in less time and have no trouble at all. He immediately decided that when he came back he would take Tetsuiga and take his anger out on one of those poor innocent trees in their yard.

**Part Two:**

"The market it so crowded today!" Sango complained. Miroku nodded. Kagome rolled her eyes. She headed over to the vegetable section and looked through the many stocks of cabbage. Choosing one that looked fresh she turned on her heel and accidentally bumped into someone as she took a hasty step forward toward the cashier to pay. "Watch it, wench!" a gruff male voice growled. She looked up into the face of a young man or half demon in this case, with striking gold eyes, and very cute ears atop his head. She blushed as she noticed he was staring down at her. "Um, sorry," she apologized. "Stupid humans, so clumsy…." She heard him mutter under his breath as he brushed past her. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" she called after him. She huffed then headed back towards her friends who were at the fruit selection buying plums.

He had only got there and he had already bumped into someone. He looked down into a girls face. Her raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung to her back; her face looked innocent and as red as a tomato at that. She looked down embarrassed. She took his breath away. She reminded him so much of Kikyou. Yes, Kikyou had been his best friend since childhood; they had always been together and inseparable. This human girl looked so much like her…… He muttered under his breath as he brushed past her. The girl must have heard because she called after him, "I said I was sorry!" He didn't bother turning around as he stalked off to the carrot section to pick up a few of them. He'd have to look into this girl; whoever she was it wouldn't stop him from finding out. He thought back to Kikyou.

Kikyou had had a younger sister what was her name…….Kagome! Yes that was it. Kagome had been a year or something younger. Then there had been the other one, hmmm; that's right her name had been Kaede. The last time he had seen her Kaede had just turned 4. Then he and his family had moved; he had never seen Kikyou since because _her_ family a short while later had also moved, he had no clue as to where they were now. He missed her company though, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed her.

"Here's you stupid cabbage, Kikyou," Kagome said as she stormed in, dropping the bag of cabbage at Kikyou's feet. "Thank-you Kagome," she said coolly as she bent down to pick it up. Opening the bag she dumped it into a sizzling pot and began her cooking. Kagome paused a moment, "I bumped into someone today…" she said. "Oh?" Kikyou asked, sounding interested. "Someone you know?" she inquired. Kagome shook her head although Kikyou had her back to her. "No, he was a half demon though, like Inuyasha. Remember your friend from a long time ago?" Kagome replied. Kikyou turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Inuyasha, yes I remember him. Are you saying that this hanyou might just be Inuyasha?" she questioned her. Kagome shrugged casually. "Don't know, but he was very rude." Kagome added. "Rude, yes that sounds just like my Inuyasha…" Kikyou trailed off. Kagome let out a heap of breath, changing the subject she asked, "What's for supper?" Kikyou turned back to her cooking. "Rice, cabbage soup, and….." she turned to smile at Kagome, "Your favorite, dumplings." She said. Kagome squealed in delight. "Oh thank-you Kikyou, you're the greatest!" she told her sister. "Now then, where is Kaede…?" Kikyou asked herself although it seemed that she had directed the question more at Kagome. "Last I saw her she was outside practicing with the bow and arrow we got her for her birthday last year…" Kagome put in, "Good, could you go get her for me?" Kikyou asked as she began to hum a tune that their mother used to sing to Kaede all the time and to them as well when they had been young. "Sure," Kagome replied. She hurried outside and called, "Kaede, Kaede, where are you?" Kagome yelled. No answer. Panic struck her like a lightning bolt. "Kaede?" she whimpered. "Here I am Kagome!" A startling voice called from behind her. Kagome whipped her head around her shoulder. "Kaede, don't you scare me like that, if I told mama she wouldn't be very pleased. Now scurry on into the kitchen, Kikyou's waiting for you…." Kagome instructed. Kaede nodded. "Yes Kagome," she said obediently. Scurrying off into the house Kagome walked around to the yard where their family tree stood. It was a Sacred Tree, as her grandfather used to call it. Or sometimes, "The Tree of Ages" which is the term Kikyou usually used. Kikyou was the master archer in their family. Sango had always been good with the boomerang. Miroku was training to become a monk. A perverted monk at that thought….She herself had not really decided on being anything yet, though she knew she had to choose soon. She had been training as a priestess from Kikyou once in a while, but not much. Kaede was determined to follow in Kikyou's footsteps, and maybe even become better than Kikyou eventually. Kagome sighed, "Everyone's fate has been decided except mine………Is it a curse?" she wondered to herself out loud. The wind tossed her hair this way and that and the branches of the sacred tree rocked to and forth making Kagome start to feel drowsy.

_You must review; or I will be forced to get you! I know that part two is sort of long but I'm ending it now, the next chapter will be up soon. By the way, I have three parts in each chapter just so ya know. Anyway, I've got a lot to work on, this and a whole bunch of other stuff too. By the way, Kikyou's usually pretty quiet, well, once Inuyasha and her meet again she'll be pretty active, that's why she needs Inuyasha all the time, she never feels complete without him. But this fic is pretty long so it's only one chapter, sorry. __ Well review or you know what. Bua ha ha ha ha ha! (LOL)D _

"Damn this library for being so big…" Inuyasha cursed as he walked through a shelf of books that were labeled history. Looking for the family; history sections he started flipping through the latest and newest edition of their books. Looking up and down the pages for the picture of the girl he had seen. When he finally found it in the H section he quickly scanned through the vital information about her; it said:

_Kagome Higurashi, younger sister to Kikyou Higurashi and older sister to Kaede Higurashi. Raven black hair and brown eyes. Lives at Higurashi Shrine outside of town. Birthday: May 23. This year; 15-years old. Souta Higurashi is Kagome's lost younger brother. No career finally decided. Mother: Kiora Higurashi. Lost father: Meeraka Higurashi. Meeraka Higurashi died January the 1st from war. Lived in society: 6 years. _

_(Next pg: Kikyou Higurashi)_

He stared and stared at it then looked at the words in brackets. He quickly flipped over to the next page and looked at Kikyou's picture, then glanced down at her description and began reading. 'Kikyou….' He thought to himself.

**Part 3:**

There was a loud banging on the door as Kikyou started to set up the table. She listened again just to make sure. Bang Yes, there was someone at the door. Raising her chin she walked elegantly to the door and swung it open. Before her stood a half demon with silver hair bright amber eyes and a gruff smile on his face. "May I help you?" she asked politely. "Kikyou…." He said quietly, but loud enough for her to here, he reached across and pulled Kikyou into his arms. "Who do you think you are?" Kikyou demanded angrily, pulling herself away from the half demons grip. "Kikyou, it's Inuyasha, from 6 years ago," he stated gently. Kikyou's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. He smiled happily at her, "I think that's my name," he commented. Kikyou lunged herself into Inuyasha's arms again and wrapped her arms around his back; squeezing gently. His arms rewrapped around her waist and held her firmly to him. "Inuyasha, how long have you been here, why didn't you ever come?" Kikyou whimpered. "I didn't know you were here, honestly, I only found out today when I bumped into your sister at the market," he explained. Kikyou pulled back from him but kept her arms around his neck, she looked up into his face. "Why don't you stay for supper?" she suggested. "I'd like that," Inuyasha replied. "It feels so long since I've seen you," Kikyou told him. "You really should have tried to find me!" she scolded him teasingly. "I thought you were gonna do that and for a fact it's been 6 years wench," he replied smugly. "Well now that you're here, you can help your old friend set the table!" she decided for him. "Hey!" he complained. "No whining, mother never liked that… and no foul language either" she trailed off. "Mother?" he asked. Kikyou nodded her head. "She's upstairs, now then, I'll bring the plates and the utensils, and you'll set them up…..properly!" she added with a bright smile. He smirked, racing around the table he quickly set it up with everything needed for supper. "Ever thought about coming to live with me?" he asked. The question had popped out of nowhere. He had just thought it might be fun having Kikyou around all the time. Even her family would be nice and he had already taking a liking to Kagome, but he knew Kikyou would be his future bride. Kagome would be his new best friend….that is if she wished. All of them living with us, Kikyou all to myself, yes life's gonna be perfect. "Well?" he inquired. "I'm sure that would be fine, I look forward to it Inuyasha," she replied and for the first time in a long time Inuyasha saw the joyful glint in her eyes. "I'll be expecting you and all your family next week." He told her. "I'll just go tell them," Kikyou squealed happily and pranced out of the room her long kimono flying behind her. Inuyasha sat himself down at the table and waited for the rest of his soon to be new family to come in for dinner.

_**THE END**_

_**THE END**_

**_THE END, END, END! (DON'T YOU JUST LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS?) Review people! Please..._**

**_READ MY NEXT BOOK:_ **The Opposite of Jinx


End file.
